Flesh
by Pricee
Summary: 2 stories in one day! That's a first for me... A really quick one-shot I did. When I was writing this, I was listening to 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis and 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert...


Arcee fell back against the floor, panting rapidly. The blanket covering her protoform body and his protoform body. She lay with her head resting against his long arm. The blanket was at an angle where it covered her whole torso and part of her legs. The blanket covered only his crotch, his large chassis completely on show. Arcee's body tingled all over, still lit up in ecstasy and passion. His large hand went to her shoulder as he rolled her over closer to his large chassis. Signs of war covered his chassis, in the form of scars. Sword, Bullet holes, Bomb fragments scars covered his chassis. But she didn't mind, they made him sexier to her. "We missed the berth again." She smirked, observing their position on the floor.  
"Lucky for the berth." His deep baritone voice sounded jokey, unusual for him but when he was with her he let go. Optimus turned onto his side and held the femme against him tightly. He kissed her forcefully with passion. Arcee brought her hands up to caress his cheek. One of Optimus's hands trailed down from her waist to her hips, he grazed across her port and she instinctively separated her legs and arched her back.

Arcee bit back a cry of pleasure as Optimus's finger intruded her port. She moaned into his mouth as he added another of his large fingers into her. Slowly he kissed along her neck. Arcee held his head against her neck. Arcee whimpered as he bit down on one of her neck cables at the same time as he pushed his fingers back into her. The heat of their bodies mingled with each other and the room was filled with an invisible mist. Grabbing both of her hands, Optimus pinned them above her head. He removed his fingers from her port, earning a moan of annoyance from her. Ignoring her, he kissed her neck, nipping against the smooth protoform. Arching up against him, Arcee gasped and moaned at each bite to her. Optimus kept his optics locked one Arcee's, watching her reactions as he worked his way down her body. He squeezed her thighs roughly, he put one of her long legs on his shoulders. Dipping his head down, he kissed along her hips and teased her port. Continuously getting close to her port, only to pull away at the last minute. He sucked on her inner thigh, hard enough to leave a mark against her protoform.

Arcee's cooling fans kicked at full speed, desperately trying to cool her searing body. She caught a slight glimpse of Optimus's smirk as he moved back up to her face. He attacked her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms came down and wrapped around his back. She scratched at his protoform, causing him to grunt in pain. But it only fuelled the passion between them. With their armour already thrown away, Optimus could just take her now. Trap her beneath his body and bring them both to overload. Half of him wanted that, to trap her and take her for all she was. The marks of their previous interface covered their bodies in the form of teeth marks, scratches, love bites. But another half wanted to make her scream for him. Have her beg. Then again, who says he couldn't have both. Tease her, while still get pleasure for himself.  
Arcee looked deep into his optics. She could see the lust and passion in his gaze. He was looking at her like a lion would look at a baby antelope. She was his prey. He ran his hands down her legs slowly.  
"Optimus... Please..."  
"What?" He rumbled into her ear.

"Take me. I want you." There it was. Optimus smirked to himself, she was begging. Arcee looked at his with a lust filled gaze. She needed him now. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled his face down to hers and her lips ravished his. Like Arcee, Optimus was now growing impatient. He needed release. She needed release. Lining his cable up with her port, he thrust himself all the way into her port. She dug her fingers into his protoform. Slight pain stabbed at her pelvic area. Optimus, already thrusting into her, kissed her forehead; then her cheeks; her neck before finally latching his lips onto hers.  
Arcee, pain gone, was drowned in pleasure. But, the pace was too slow.

"Ahhh... Optimus... Right there! Yes... Faster... Please!" She panted. Optimus needed no further convincing. His pace picked up rapidly. He moved from position to position, relentlessly hammering his rigid cable into her. Screaming in ecstasy, Arcee raked her fingers down Optimus's hot spots. Small tears reached her optics. Arcee arched up against his body; Optimus wrapped his arms under her back and pulled her up. Still pounding into her, he stood on his feet.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted herself slightly, so he could get a better angle. The pace Optimus set was faster as he stood up. As Arcee flipped her head backwards, it gave Optimus the chance to attack her neck. Kissing along it, biting roughly. As he bit too hard, energon came from her neck only to be licked away be his glossa.  
"Optimus... Ahhh... So close! Don't stop!" She clung to him, her nails dragging fown his chassis. Unable to quicken his pace any more, Optimus felt his own overload drawing near. Arcee pushed her lips into his. Her cries as she overloaded muffled by his mouth. She felt him smile into the kiss. Optimus turned and pushed Arcee into a wall. He gripped her waist tight and ground is feet into the floor. He thrusted once more and spilled himself into her. His head fell down onto hers, foreheads resting against the others as they panted. Both their bodies satisfied and exhausted.

The room was a mess. Armour thrown everywhere. The blanket from Optimus's berth scrunched up on the floor, covered in both their transfluid. The smell of their heated bodies filled the room, like a suffocating fog. But did the two care? Not really. All they cared about now was each other. With Arcee still pinned to the wall, she kissed Optimus's chassis softly.  
"That felt..."  
"No words, my love... no words."

"Optimus?" The muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Scrap. Ratchet came into the room. His optics observed the randomly thrown armour; stained blanket; before landing on the two bots. Still joined at the hips.  
"Ratchet. Come back later." Ratchet couldn't leave fast enough. He muttered something before closing the door behind his retreating form. Optimus looked down to Arcee. She smirked as he pushed his lips back onto hers.

"Round 3?"


End file.
